Happy's Fish
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Happy was outside fishing in the Magnolia park when he flew to Lucy's chest sobing. What happend to him and what will Lucy do? Read and find out! Suck at summary, sorry :S Nalu in the end :3


**Yaay another Fairy Tail story ~ ****I just wanted to put the name from a fanfiction friend of mine. _SugarStorm_! It's so much fun with her! :3**

**If I would own Fairy Tail ... Natsu and Lucy would have kissed once. They also would be in a realtionship. But all of it ... they would get two cute kids ;)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to_ Hiro Mashima sensei! ;3_**

* * *

**We. **

**All. **

**Love.**

_**NaLu.**_

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild this morning with Plue on her side. She opened the door and found her friends at the same place as always.

Levy beside Gajeel reading a book.

Mira at the bar bringing all members some drinks.

Elfman was talking about manlyness as always while Evergreen tried to explain to him that there are women in the world too.

Natsu fighting with Gray.  
Erza behind them with a death glare.

Juvia stalking Gray from behind.

And Happy on Charle's side ignoring Happy while Wendy smiled beside them.

She sighed and taked a seat on the bar greeted Mira and ordered a strawberry juice from Mira. She greeted her back and after 2 minutes she brought the celestial mage her ordered juice. Then Natsu came to her greeting after finishing his fight with Gray. Of course Erza won this fight.

"Luce!" he yelled while running to her side.

"Morning Natsu" the blonde smiled sweetly.

"Morning" he grinned with his usual toothy-grin and sat beside her.

"Are we going to make a mission?" she asked still smiling at him.

"Nah, there are only this boring jobs. I want some where I can destroy a big monster. I don't want to watch over kids" his head was on the bar table now and his eyes looked tired. Lucy giggled.

"Maybe tomorrow? I need jewels to pay my rent you know ..." Lucy drank her juice until the glass was empty.

"Maybe" he mumbled.

"Natsu mind if I talk with you?" Mira asked the fire dragon slayer smiling like an angel.

"About what?" Natsu turned to see the barmaids face. Lucy thought she should let them talking. She stand up and searched for one of her best friends, Levy-chan.

"LUUUSSSHHHYY!" Happy flew to her chest crying, coming from the guild doors since he was outside when Charle flew away from him.

"Happy! What's wrong, what happend?" She asked the blue flying cat worried while patting his head.

"Someone has stolen my fish!" the cat was sobbing.

"Fish?" she asked confused.

"Y-yeah I was fish-ing outside and lay it beside me to show it C-Charle when a man in black cl-clothes came and took my fish aw-way!"

"Where was it exactly?" Lucy asked the sobbing cat.

"Out of the guild! Follow me!" Happy was flying into a direction, Lucy behind sighing but following him. To her suprise there was really a man in black clothes outside in the park in Magnolia with one fish in his right hand.

"Lucy he has stolen my fish!" Happy pointed to the man's back while shouting.

"Excuse me, but my friend said that you've stolen his fish ... could you please give it him back?" she asked politely.

The man turned around to face Lucy and said: "Shut up blondie! It's my fish now."

Anger grew inside Lucy as she heard the man's words. She was ready to fight with him. She doesn't liked him one bit.

"How could you ... Give Happy his fish back and apologize by him!" now the celestial mage was yelling at the man.

"That's my fish!" the man shouted back "I found it first!"

"He's lying Lucy! I catched him with my own paws!" the blue cat shouted in disbelieve.

The man moved to Happy ready to slap the cat in his face but Lucy protected him so that he slapped the blonde.

"Lucy!" Happy couldn't believe she protected him.

"Are you okay, Happy? Natsu wouldn't like it seeing you hurt" she took Happy in her arms, patting him on his head while smiling.

"Yeah b-but you Lucy! You're bleeding on your head!" the Exceed began to cry again.

"That's noting, Happy. I'm fine" Lucy could feel the warm blood running down on the side of her head "Sorry these bastard don't want to give me that fish. I'll buy you another, okay?" she was smiling like always while asking the blue cat. She carried Happy back to the guild."

"You don't have to apologize! It's my fault, not yours Lucy!" Happy was sobbing into Lucy's shoulder.

"It's okay Happy. I'm fine, really!" he only slapped her once. Even if she was bleeding Lucy doesn't feel hurt.

* * *

As she opened the guild doors with her free hand Levy and Mira were the first who saw her bleeding a bit.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted.

"Oh my! Lucy why are you bleeding?" Mira asked worried searching some washcloth to vet her little wound.

By the word_ 'bleeding' _Natsu turned around to look at his best friend in shock. There was a small wound on her head with now dry blood. "Nevermind about that. It was an idiot" she answered.

The fire dragon slayer stood up and couldn't held his anger any longer. "Who have done this to you, Luce?" he asked gritting his teeth in anger. Nobody can stop him now.

"Natsu ... It's okay it wa-" she was interrupted by Happy.

"The man who hast stolen my fish wanted to slap me but Lucy protected me saying you wouldn't like it seeing me hurt!"

By these words Lucy was blushing a bit and Natsu was angrier than before hearing those words. How could this man slap Lucy? How could he even think avbout it?

"Where. Where is this fucking bastard?" if he find this person who have done _this_ to Luce he slap him with a slap he won't forget. He will regret everything and he deserved it! Natsu could only think to beat him now. He knew _his_ celestial mage is in the best hands. He will help her after the fight.

"In the park" was all Natsu wanted to hear from his blue feline friend before he rushed there searching for this man. His eyes widen in anger as Natsu saw him with the fish still in his right hand.

Gray and Erza, who heard what happend, were now beside Lucy with Happy in her arms, trying to help Levy and Mira .

The wound wasn't big but Erza called Wendy to heal it even if Lucy said that she's fine and that Wendy don't have to.

"It's okay Lucy-san. I want to help you!" and with that, Wendy began to heal her little wound. After some seconds Wendy healed her with a shyly smile on her face.

"Thanks, Wendy-" the whole guild heard a loud "BOOM" and "SMASH" and could feel the floor is vibrating a bit before the doors opened and Natsu entered. He still looked angry but you could see that he was worried for his best friend. The fire dragon slayer went to Lucy giving Happy his fish back he held in his hand and asked softly: "Are you okay Luce? I kicked his ass and took the fish and I think he can't move for some hours. This bastard never will disturb one again. Especial Fairy Tail"

After Happy thanked Natsu it was Lucy's turn to thank him with a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Natsu" she knew he would do everything for her. She couldn't help but she loved this idiot so much. Happy rolling his tongue shouting "She _liiiikkkes_ him" smirking about those two. Lucy said that she was tired and wanted some sleep. So she headed towards her home, leaving the fire dragon slayer behind her blushing. When she laid herself down on the bed she could hear Natsu jumping from the window onto her bed, sitting.

"Natsu ..." she mumbled. She was too tired to tell him that he should use the door like normal people would do.

"Luce ... are you feelin' better?" she could hear the worry coming from his voice.

"I'm alright, Natsu. Only tired" Natsu laid hisself beside her covering both bodies with the pink blanket.

"As I saw you bleeding ..." he started searching for the right words "I couldn't calm myself down. I was so angry ... that he hurt you ..." he lost in thoughts.

"You know it wasn't a big wound" she tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Natsu. I'm fine, you see?" she hugged him and laid her head on his muscular chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and Lucy closed her eyes.

"Luce ...?" he called her name soft but was serious.

"Mhmm?" her eyes were still closed as she mumbled that Natsu knew she was listening

"I .. I love you" her eyes opened and she couldn't believe he was saying that. The dense fire dragon slayer loved her? She thought she heard something wrong and searched for his onyx eyes but all she could see is that he wasn't joking. He was serious.

"Seriously?" she still couldn't belive it. She needs his confirmation. He nodded serious. Now she was kissing him again - but this time on his lips.

"I love you too, Natsu" she said happily and smiled. They kissed again and soon they fell asleep in each others arms. When they awaked they smiled still happy about what happened last night.

* * *

**I've written this story months ago on my sheets ... _a lot of months ago_. I was too lazy to write it on my laptop ... sorry!**

**And I have so many ideas! I think I've started 5 stories on my laptop and still have 20 other ideas in my head. Seriously I have to do something!**

**Anyways: I love you guys!**

**So ... if you're an _angle_, review.**

**If you want to be a _devil_ ... umm just review and tell me you're a devil ;3 **


End file.
